Four Little Bops
by PhantomHeartless5
Summary: A Legend of Zelda spin on the Looney Tunes song "Three Little Bops" starring the four Links and Vaati.


**Hello, fellow fanfic authors! This is a little songfic that I've been dying to get out of my system for a while. It's basically a Legend of Zelda spin on the Looney Tunes song "Three Little Bops" starring the four Links and Vaati. It's recommended you read along with the song. Otherwise, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _ **The Four Little Bops**_

[Narrator]  
Remember the story  
of the Four Little Links?  
One played the pipe  
While the other danced jigs

The Four Little Links  
Are still around  
But they're playing music  
With a modern sound

(Musical interlude)

[Narrator]  
The Four Little Links  
Were in the groove  
Everything was  
running smooth

The Links were due  
For a big surprise  
When Vaati appeared  
With red rimmed eyes

[Vaati]  
Oh, you're cool!  
Oh, you're cool!  
Oh you're cool, man, cool!

[Narrator]  
Well, to show he was friendly  
He shook their hand  
Announced he was joining  
Up with the band

Instead of starting  
An argument  
A one and a-two  
And away they went!

(Musical interlude with Vaati playing off-key)

[Narrator]  
The Four Little Links  
Were really gassed  
They never heard  
Such a corny blast

[Links]  
"We've played in the west!  
We've played in the east!  
We've heard the most!  
But you're the least!"

(Vaati gets thrown out.)

[Narrator]  
The Wind Mage Vaati  
Was really mad  
He wanted to play music  
And he wanted to play bad

[Vaati]  
They stopped me before  
I could go to town  
So I'll huff and puff  
And blow the place down!

(Vaati blows the house down.)

[Narrator]  
The house of straw  
Was blown away  
The Links had to find  
Another place to play

The Dew Drop Inn  
A house of sticks  
The Four Little Links  
Were giving out licks

(Musical interlude)

[Narrator]  
Well the piano playing Link  
Was swinging like a gate  
Doing Liberace  
on the eighty-eight

[Link]  
I wish my brother George was here.

[Narrator & Vaati]  
The Four Little Links  
Were having a ball  
When the Wind Mage Vaati  
He entered the hall

The Wind Mage Vaati  
He sat right down  
"Come on, cats!  
We're going to town!"

(Musical interlude with Vaati playing off-key)

[Narrator & Crowd]  
From the crowd  
Came an angry shout  
"Stop the music!  
Throw this square out!"

(Vaati is thrown out again.)

[Narrator & Vaati]  
The Wind Mage Vaati  
Was really sore  
"If their gonna get tough  
I'll give em more!"

"They don't know talent  
In this here town  
So I'll huff and puff  
And blow the place down!"

(Vaati blows the house down again.)

[Narrator & Links]  
The Dew Drop Inn  
Did drop down  
The Four Little Links  
Crawled out of the rubble  
"This dumb windbag  
Gives us nothing but trouble!"

"So we won't be bothered  
By his windy tricks  
The next place we play  
Must be made of bricks!"

(Musical interlude)

[Narrator]  
Sturdy place  
This house of bricks  
Built in  
1776

High class place  
With a high class crowd  
Sign on the door  
"No Vaatis allowed!"

Ol' Vaati was sore  
And fit to be tied  
He was sworn and determined  
To get inside

(Brief musical interlude)

[Narrator & Vaati]  
He huffed and puffed  
On the house of bricks  
But the bricks were stronger  
Than straw or sticks

He huffed and puffed  
And bleeped and blooped  
And by 10 o'clock  
Was completely pooped

But all of a sudden  
Came a ray of hope  
"I can disguise myself!  
Boy, what a dope!"

(Musical interlude with Vaati playing a ukulele.)

[Narrator]  
The Wind Mage Vaati  
Took it all in stride  
He figured out another way  
To get inside

(Musical interlude with Vaati using various disguises.)

[Vaati]  
"I'll show those brats  
That I'm not stuck!  
If I can't blow it down  
I'll blow it up!"

(Musical interlude with Vaati trying to blow up the house... Only to blow himself up.)

[Narrator]  
Well, the Wind Mage Vaati  
Was really gone  
And with him  
Went that corny horn

Went outta this world  
Without a trace  
Didn't go to Heaven  
Was the other place

(Musical interlude with Vaati's spirit playing music beautifully.)

[Links]  
"Well, the Wind Mage Vaati  
He learned the rules!  
You gotta get hot  
To play real cool!"

(Final musical interlude and end of song)

* * *

 **Well, that ends my tale. Hope you've enjoyed reading it as I've enjoyed writing it. Till next time!**


End file.
